leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twitch/@comment-75.43.204.193-20120724193258/@comment-4929329-20120725021455
Twitch's Stealth Rework This commentary is made by an anonymous contributer, and I, Vahldeer, have basically paragraphed it and made it elsewise easier to read. Ambush I would like to say as a Twitch player, for about a year, this blows. Now I gotta wait forever to scout a bush, and when I do, I hope the enemy isn't there, or when they are there, I die because my stealth runs out. Usually I gotta level my stealth to about...rank 3 to be able scout a bush, and safely get back to where I was, or I can make the bad decision of scouting without stealthing, holding that scouted territory waiting for my stealth to come off CD, hoping no one comes to kill me. I used to be able to scout out half the enemy jungle with rank 3 stealth and if I found them, I could stalk them for a bit while my teammates came from the lanes to aid in the ambush. those options are gone as the stealth timers so low now that doing this successfully requires you to now retreat after seeing an enemy, call for help from your allies gank, then wait a very long time for your stealth to reup before the gank begins with location info thats 16-10secs old. removed - None, as far as I'm aware Venom Cask I used to be able to flank lanes and pop Banshee's Veils with my Debilitating Poision. Now, I have a low projectile speed AoE that deals no damage but slows on impact(I'm aware that it apllies the venom, I'm just comparing it to just about all the other slows and disables in the game that actually do decent amounts of damage)....sooooo good! In addition, the slows range technically got nerfed because its affects used to be instantaneous, but now that it has to travel people can just outrun it. removed - None, correct me if I am wrong Expunge Expunge is pretty lame now. Lower base damage, but it got a Bonus AD scaling and deals physical damage instead of magic damage. The ad scaling is nice, never did like Guinsoo's Rageblade or Hextech Gunblade or any of those terrible hybrid builds, so this is a great change! Second, magic damage is awesome early on, armor scales per lvl, magic resist does not, at least not on most characters. This allowed Expunge to be a feared threat even into midgame and others wriggles and Ninja Tabis would not effectivly protect them from your magic damage nuke, as well as finishing tanks early on as the tend to buy armor items first for their turret dives. This in addition to the true damage made you deady to tanks much like a corki and his mixed magic and physical damage aided buy the true damage passive.keeping the stacks of venom is nice,but the venom is weaker. removed - One stating that Armor is better than magic resist early game, when in fact the base value is usually half that of magic resist, and only later in the game does Armor have a higher value than magic resist A statement that the 1:1 AP ratio on Expunge was good, and that it should have stayed that way, because apparently it's lower now Spray and Pray Finally, his old ult was pretty sad in 1v1 equal footing/items situations, unless you had an enemy minion wave to fight in and alot of lifesteal. With the new ult, that doesnt really work as well thanks to the nerfed the lifesteal items and the reduced AoE damage component of his ult. On the plus side, you dont kill yourself as fast as before when the enemy team would get multiple thornmails xD. removed - Double whammie statement about ult being worse 1v1 and in a teamfight. Section Replaced - {hahahaha} with {xD} "My View of the Rework's Purpose" Is Now In Shambles Starting Items This point is paramount, the stealth rework and how it changed Twitch's survivability. Early on, the stealth will not save you. 3 sec fade time when being damaged is cool, better than the 5 sec old version, but once you fade 4 secs is not enough to do anything. A nice thing about twitch is that you could go Doran's Blade at lvl1 as your stealth could position you behind your target and negate some of the advantage of boots as a starting item. Now that the stealth is so short, you're forced into boots, else you pop out of stealth and get chased to death, so you cant buy blade lvl1. Base Statistics Your base damage is lower, and your health ends up being about 40 lower by lv18. Movespeed Boost Comparasins 20% movement speed is no match for gap closers like Jax's Jump Strike, Corki's Valkyrie, or Alistar's Headbutt and its also no match for other movespeed boosts like Shyvana's Burnout or Poppy's Paragon of Demacia, which have a considerably longer movement speed steroid and will simply cut you off before you can make it to a safe place in a lane situation. I loved juking into a bush and doubling back through them to escape, now, that's a death sentence as I cant cover enough ground to escape until late stealth ranks. The 'Shaco' Comparasin As far as this Shaco talk I've been hearing started it!, here's what I have to say, the stealth is 1sec longer at rank 1, the movement speed is about the same as the port for starting a fight as far as distance covered. However, vision wards wont stop that shaco, by the time the ward sees him, its too late, while with Twitch, they just walk away. Rank 1 stealth spells: Escaping, shaco teleports, meaning he can dodge skillshots, or if hit by an autotarget disable Sion's Cryptic Gaze, get a nice gap between him and his opponents before it even hits him, Twitch on the other hand is just screwed. Shaco stealths instantly, no fade, so he can juke back into warded bushes. Decieve is a teleport...he can go over walls with it. Oh, 11 sec CD on Decieve and 16 sec CD on Ambush. One last thing: Even though the stealth rework is killing Twitch's survivabilty, the stealth used to be long enough to bait out disables, fade while they're traveling, and stealth by the time they could get to you, it was like a wierd spell shield. Now if you try that, you're stuck in place for too long, and they'll run up on your last known location and now you're in a footrace for 4 sec while they stalk you. Stealth duration nerf :< Sections Edited The part stating that Shaco and Twitch had the same stealth duration at rank 1 of their respective stealths Nightmare grammar scene: As far as the stealth rework killing twitches survivability All scenes using words I didn't care to post were replaced with word I felt more confidence in. Your FACE! Added - Stealth duration nerf :<